


Sea Foam Blue

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Mermaids, merman Techie, seafarer matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt never expects to survive a shipwreck, never mind wake up on the sand next to a mermaid..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Foam Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostOfDorothyStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfDorothyStreet/gifts).



> Day four of 30 Days Of Techienician: Kisses

The first time Matt seas those eyes, he thinks he really has gone to meet his maker. That this strange creature bending over him, those great orbs of sea foam without whites or pupils, must belong to an angel.

He remembers the wreck, and diving to avoid a falling mast, throwing himself onto the deck thinking only that he might survive, maybe. It's too late for the others. The Majestic, a merchant vessel and his home for the past few lonely months sinks frighteningly quickly with an ominous groan of timbers. He murmurs a prayer for all who will go down with her, and a few words appealing to anyone listening to save his own wretched soul, and dives into the storm-swollen waves.

The water is freezing, a kick in the guts when he’s submerged, the waves too high, the burn in his legs and shoulders too great already. He strikes out, he thinks he can see a few hopeful lights on the horizon, maybe it's not too far, maybe..

***

When Matt stirs into consciousness, there's a blissful moment just before reality sets in. Someone is stroking his hair. No, not quite stroking. Plucking. Gently moving strand after strand, meticulously uncovering his face.

He wrenches one eye open, just a peep. It's all a little blurry at the edges without his spectacles anyway. Those great sea green eyes are staring down at him. Wide, wet and curious. Set in an alabaster pale face, speckled with sun spots across his nose and cheekbones. Framed with curtains of sopping wet gingery hair, clinging to ears and shoulders and neck. 

Long, not-quite-human fingers store carefully stroke his hair. They appear to have an extra joint below the knuckle, and fleshy, rounded fingertips with no visible nail. Now that is interesting, he thinks to himself, before the burn in his mouth and lungs is too much, and he sits up, doubling himself over as he coughs up mouthful after mouthful of seawater.

It's horrible, his nose and mouth and eyes are burning, tears streaming down his cheeks. But he can feel a cool hand on his back, an attempt at comfort. And the memory of long hands around his chest, clutching at him, desperately pulling him to the surface for air when all he wants to do is sink into the cold, comforting dark.

This strange creature, eyeing him with curiosity still from beneath it’s curtains of hair, is likely the one that saved him. He fumbles for his shirt pocket, fearful when he do da his spectacles unbroken and slides them onto his nose.

The creature is even stranger with clear vision. He’s heard plenty of tales of mermaids, warnings of their dangerously seductive beauty and ferocious teeth. This one looks young, no older than his own twenty five years, though they are fabled to live for hundreds. Marble pale skin, ginger hair that drapes over its shoulders- the top half is bare and more or less the same as a young human male, except for the gaping, pink-tinged slits, three on each side of his ribcage. They look like gills, almost, and heave and flutter in time with his breathing.

These are far from the strangest thing about the creature. The great scaly tail it has where legs should be, glistening emerald green scales with flecks of gold, fine and even as any fishes’, certainly draws Matt’s eye. It ends in two huge fins, a translucent blue and easily the length of Matt’s arm. The creature - the merman, Matt supposes, eyes him with interest for a second longer, pointing mutely up the cliffs. 

Matt follows the direction of those eerily long fingers, shading his eyes from the sun. There is a small cluster of houses, a settlement glinting promisingly in the morning light up on the cliff top. 

He turns to thank the creature that most likely saved his skin, but sees only a ripple in the ebbing tide, and strange marks in the sand.

***

The next time Matt sees those eyes they are smiling. 

A pod of dolphins chases the Forerunner from the harbour, along with crisp white sails, a clear blue sky and a warm, kind southern wind, they are an omen of a peaceful voyage. 

Matt is surprised to find work so quickly after a couple of weeks of recovery and his truly miraculous survival, but something seems to be working in his favour lately.

Looking over the stern and the foaming, churning water in the ship's wake, he thinks he imagines the sliver of orange and green amongst the grey and white fins, it’s too fast, streaking through the waves in the foaming wake of the ship.

But once the ship finally enters deeper water, the land shrinking on the horizon, the dolphins leave them in search of food. And Matt sees him, stretching up to wave to him from the rocks, all pale skin and startling red hair and those grinning blue orbs. Pressing a kiss to those long, elegant fingers and blowing it into the wind.

Matt waves furiously in return, grinning, hoping the creature can see.

*** 

It's a long three months away. Matt dreams of the creature. The shy smile and pinkening cheeks hiding behind coppery strands. Those hands. That long and lithe body and slim, soft belly.

The next time they are in port, he spots the creature, sunning himself amongst the sealions on the rocks at the harbour mouth, combing his long hair. He seems unaware of Matt, Matt nearly calls out to him, but it's already too late, and there's things to be done.

In the evening, after his first hot bath in weeks, a clean shirt, a shave and a haircut, curiosity continues to gnaw at him. He picks his way down, over the cliff top and the slippery rocks, down and down to the harbour mouth.

The creature is still there, with his back to Matt, with his tail hanging over the edge, he’s so perfectly poised he’s almost a statue. One hand rests, soothing, on the head of a seal, which is curled protectively around the back of him. 

The rest of the group turn and huff and snarl at Matt, starting to shift their big awkward bodies to ward off an intruder. But they begrudgingly retreat when the creature barks sharply at them, a warning.  
Their huge, damp eyes stare at him accusingly as he approaches.

The creature turns, but smiles as soon as he sees Matt. 

Matt nervously picks his was through the group of seals, pacified for now but still eying him warily. He stops a few steps away.

The creature in somehow more beautiful like this. His hair is woven with strands of kelp, chattering beads of coral and sea glass like a crown. He doesn't seem cold despite being nearly bare, a wide, striped sash tied loosely around his waist with several more strands of glittering beads is the only garment Matt can see.

He's intensely aware of his own height, his own size, standing like this, and slowly, raising his hands to show they’re empty, he kneels in front of the creature.

He seems amused by this, mouth opening to laugh, his shoulders shaking, but no sound coming out.

‘I Uh..I wanted to thank you.’ Matt says finally, his normally deep voice sounding weak over the wind and waves. ‘For saving me.’

Matt wonders if perhaps the tales he's heard about merfolk are true. Because his thoughts seem all-half formed when those glassy blue orbs are staring at him. His gaze is always drawn back to those plush, rosy-pink lips, and how that slim body might feel in his arms. He is entirely, bewitchingly beautiful.

‘Maybe..I could ask your name?’ 

The creature tips his head to one side, considering Matt for a second. It opens its mouth again, it's lips move but all Matt can hear is the noise of the wind and waves. He vaguely remembers his grandmother telling him that merfolk could not speak out of water.

‘I’m Matthew. Matt.’ He explains, like it's going to help.

The creature smiles, reaching those long fingers, which Matt sees are slightly webbed, out, motioning for Matt to take his hand.

He hesitates for a second, but stretches his own out. 

As the damp, cool digits squeeze his own, he can hear a distant, echoing voice, although the creature’s lips don't move. He looks around for the speaker, only to realise when it happens again that the creature is looking at him like he is particularly stupid and the words are being spoken inside his own head.

Techie.

‘Teh-key?’

Techie. The voice agrees.

‘You’re Techie?’ 

The creature rolls those great eyes, but nods, yes. 

Matt smiles, suddenly remembering his manners. His mother, were she alive, would be ashamed.

‘A pleasure to meet you. Thank you. You saved my life.’

Techie smiles shyly, glancing away. He turns his back, and Matt begins to think their conversation is over. Techie shuffles towards the edge of the rocks, and just when Matt thinks he’ll jump, he pats the glistening black rock next to him.

A little nervous, hoping Techie isn't offended enough to drown him, or tear his throat out as he's heard merfolk do, he pulls off his boots, rolling his breeches to the knee and dipping his feet into the chilly water.

They sit in companionable silence, the only noise from the wind and the soft slipping noises of the waves in the hollows if the rocks. 

Techie flicks his tail distractedly at the waves, the long fins brushing against Matt’s feet, tickling.

‘Is that what you do, save human sailors?’ Matt asks after a few minutes, too curious to stay quiet. 

Techie considers the clouds for a moment before shaking his head, no.

‘Then..why save me?’ 

Techie shrugs, before turning towards Matt, and reaching up to his face. 

Matt thinks he’s interested in his spectacles, holding as still as he can to let Techie examine them.

Instead, Techie strokes a gentle, fleshy fingertip down one side of Matt’s face, smiling.

‘I don't understand..’

Techie reaches out again, cupping the side of his face with a cool hand, not damp like Matt expected. The long fingers extend past his hairline. He is gazing at Matt almost sorrowfully, his eyes searching his face for something which Techie doesn't seem to find. 

He brushes a thumb over Matt’s big nose and lips, over his chin. Matt can taste the sharp tang of seawater, feel his heart shudder in his chest as Techie carefully traces the lines of his face. Like he’s something precious, worth time and gentle handling. 

Having touched his cheeks, nose and chin, underneath his eyes and over his forehead, Techie’s eyes narrow like he’s suddenly had a thought. He reaches back, touching his own lips before pressing his fingers back to Matt’s.

‘What is it?’ Matt asks softly.

Techie looks exasperated for a moment before repeating the action, kissing his fingers before pressing them to Matt’s again.

‘You want to kiss me?’

Techie looks confused for a moment before slowly nodding.

‘Alright..’ Matt’s heart is pounding, this may be some elaborate trick but he can't deny how he wants this. This strange, enchanting creature who barely knows him. Who stares at him like he’s just as enchanting.

Techie is a little unsure, but leans closer, wrapping his hand around Matt’s as he presses his lips to his in a chaste, careful kiss. His lips are soft, a little cracked where Techie worries them with his teeth, and he tastes curiously, seductively sweet.

Matt almost forgets to respond, but just as Techie starts to retreat, unsure, Matt leans towards him again, capturing his lips again, hoping he can show Techie how beautiful he finds him, that he doesn't want him to go just yet. His arm slides around Techie’s shoulders and he melts against him, kissing him halting and sweet as he laces their fingers together.

When they break apart Techie doesn't open his eyes right away, resting his forehead against Matt’s. Like he’s determined to stay asleep to continue a pleasant dream.

‘Wow…’ he breathes, before jumping back in shock, clapping his long fingers over his mouth.

‘Are you alright?’ 

‘I think so..’ Techie still sounds a little surprised at the sound of his own voice.

It's breathy and musical, seems to echo, although it's fairly quiet. Beautiful.

‘What you hoped for?’

Techie only smiles shyly.

But they do talk then. About the ships coming into the harbour, the dolphins, the wind and the weather and the setting sun. About their families, the wrecks, the lethal rocks on the other side of the harbour.

Techie stops looking away, looks at Matt with those great blue eyes, gesturing with his long fingers and laughing his snorting, giggly laugh which makes Matt laugh, and maybe this is what falling in love feels like.

They talk until the sun sets fully and the stars are reflected in a calm sea. Until a sharp bark like Techie made earlier echoes twice across the water.

‘I need to go.’

‘Can I see you again? Please?’

‘You will. Soon.’

‘How soon?’

Techie only smiles again, pecking a soft kiss onto Matt’s mouth before the bark sounds again, and he dives almost noiselessly into the water.

Matt cannot help but believe him.


End file.
